


The unsuccessful cuddle.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal thinks that Will may feel the need to cuddle, and tries it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unsuccessful cuddle.

When Hannibal started seeing Will, he had thought they were both happy with the way things were. They would hold hands when alone, but he had always thought they both of them hadn’t felt the need to wrap their arms around each other. 

That had changed when Alana had expressed her surprise that they were dating and had she thought it was odd that they never touched in public. 

That had started a train of thought in Hannibals mind that maybe he was neglecting Wills physical needs, that maybe he needed someone who would hold him. 

After Will had come over with a bundle of papers to grade and made himself at home on Hannibals sofa, Hannibal had got them both a glass of wine and he decided it was the perfect time to test out his theory. 

He sat like he normally did with Will, the lines of their bodies touching, but nothing more. Hannibal waited until they both finished their drinks before slipping his arm around Wills shoulder. 

Will shrugged right away; pushing his head back and pushing Hannibals arm off the back of the couch. That obviously wasn’t working so Hannibal changed the way he was sitting, instead lifting a knee up on the couch so he was facing Will, only then did he start to pull Will into his arms. 

“What are you doing?”

Will shifted in Hannibals arms, his shoulder blade boring into Hannibals chest and his elbow digging into his thigh. Hannibal never realised Will had so many sharp points as Will tried to shift around in Hannibals lap. 

“I thought it might be nice to hold you.” 

Will looked up, hitting his head on Hannibals chin, it sure didn’t feel nice. He could see the wince on Wills face and wondered if this was also uncomfortable for him. They had never had this problem when they planned to get intimate, but now as he made an effort to just cuddle up to Will, it just felt extremely awkward.

“Oh alright.”

Will couldn’t seem to be happy in one spot, and kept squirming around for the next half hour. By that time Hannibal’s right arm was completely numb from Will cutting it off, and he constantly had dark curls finding their way into his mouth.

Finally Will pulled away and looked at him, his face softening and Hannibal knew he was preparing to say something rude. 

“Look, I don’t want to offend you, but I’m just really not into this. If you want to try again later we can, but I just have to get through these papers and I can’t concentrate like this.” 

Hannibal was more relieved than he allowed Will to see as he rolled his shoulder and shook out his arm to try and combat the pins and needles.

“I can promise you Will, you can decide if you ever would like to try again and in the meanwhile I will not try anything more.

At Wills awkward smile he stood up and picked up his glass.

“I’ll be reading in the other room if you need me.”

Maybe Will would want to cuddle in the future, but for now Hannibal was content to know that he was not neglecting Wills needs by not doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt
> 
> http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/2676.html?thread=5644404
> 
> "So ive been hearing a lot of people talking about how Will needs someone who knows how to cuddle and smooch and hug and all that other lovey-dovey crap. I just want Hannibal to try and do all those things with Will and Will being completely clueless and awkward because hes not used to it."


End file.
